Us Against The World
by Saint Louise
Summary: **QUEIFER** AU. A young Seifer and Quistis, jealous of the SeeD's at the ball, sneak down after lights out for some time on their own. Maybe some OOC-ness, but I don't really write romance fics, so... R&R, I'll do the same for you. ^_^


One Night More

Us Against The World

Part 1

**I thought of this when I listened to Faye Wong's 'Eyes On Me' single, track 2 (Red Bean)**

"Come on!" The boy hissed, grabbing his companion's hand.

"Okay, okay," she grumbled, slightly annoyed being pulled along. "Hurry up, we're gonna get shot if we get caught!"

"Well," the boy smiled. "We'll have to make sure that doesn't happen. Now come on!"

The two stumbled into the huge ballroom, their reflections wobbling on the shiny, expensive marble floor.

"Take your shoes off! I don't wanna ruin it!" the girl commanded

"But I'll slip!" the boy protested.

"Don't care. Do it." The boy gave in and pulled his heavy boots off.

"What's in there?" he asked

"Dunno. Just put it on!" the girl was a little annoyed.

"Okay, okay. Hold on," the boy walked over to a sound system and pressed a few buttons. There was a small whirring noise and the room was filled with soaring vocals and a soft melody.

The girl smiled for perhaps the first time that night. "I like this one," she said, her eyes softening. The boy smiled too, walking over to her.

"All right now?" he asked. The girl nodded and smiled. He pulled her, laughing, into the centre of the room and into his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder and her arms around his waist. He buried his head in her soft, shiny blonde hair, inhaling the scent of it. _Like coconut_, he thought. He was shaken from his thoughts by her soft whisper.

"You _can_ dance, right?" 

He nodded silently in reply and she put her head back on his shoulder. They began dancing, swaying slightly together. She leaned into him a little more, sighing softly.

"How do you feel?" the boy asked.

"Happy—and I guess, a little tired. It's not every day I have so much to do."

The boy smiled and closed his eyes, still resting his head in her hair.

"I don't want it to end." The girl startled him suddenly out of his thoughts. "But it has to…"

"Hmm?" the boy said, alarmed.

"The song, I mean." The girl looked up, into his eyes. "What did you think I meant?"

"Oh, nothing, I just…" the boy tailed off.

"Are you worried about losing me again? You never will. I'm always here. Just call my name and I'll be there." The girl smiled and kissed him softly.

"No," he broke the kiss. "It's not that."

"Then what is it?" the girl looked concerned.

"You…wanna get out of here, don't you? Away from everyone and…me."

"No. Anywhere you are, I am. I promise. I'll never leave you. I told you that."  
The boy played absent-mindedly with the thick silver necklace around his neck. He lifted the girl's hand from around his waist and slipped a ring onto it.

"So…I'm not asking you to marry me. I want you to have that to remember me."

"Like you have the necklace I gave you, right? I get it." The girl said, looking at the ring. It caught the light and sparkled. It was a cross-like symbol that looked a bit like a dagger. "It's gorgeous. Thank you." Her eyes shone with tears.

Although the music had stopped, they still continued to dance, oblivious. The boy looked up suddenly. 

"The music's stopped. Come on, we should get back. Those pain-in-the-ass faculty are gonna kill us."

"No," The girl put her hand on his arm, stopping him. "Please, Seifer. Just a little longer. Please wait."

Seifer looked puzzled. "Why?"

"Because…because I love you." The girl was crying for real now.

Seifer put his arms around her. "Hey, hey. Stop crying. It's okay, baby. I…I feel the same way."

The girl looked up, her eyes still shining. "And I have another thing to tell you."

"What?"

"Thank you. For tonight and for the future in case I forget then."

Seifer laughed.

"Hey! It's not funny. I mean it. I just have this weird feeling that no matter what, everything's gonna be okay. That we're gonna be together no matter what."

Seifer looked genuinely surprised. "Pretty deep for a sixteen-year-old."

"Pretty rich, comin' from you, Mr. Hey-look-at-me-I'm-sixteen-I-know-everything!" replied the girl, laughingly.

"Ah, come on, Quisty! You know it's true! I'm destined to be one of the world's greatest leaders!" Seifer made a wild gesture with his arm to punctuate this.

"Yeah, and I'm the queen of Galbadia. We really should go now." Quistis said, trying to surpass her laughter.

"Yeah. If Chicken-Wuss catches me comin' in late again, he's gonna rat on me." Seifer grimaced. "I really can't stand him."

"He nearly poked my eye out with his dumb hairstyle," Quistis said, mock-angrily.

"And then, there's Puberty Boy," Seifer continued. "I swear, the day he starts shaving, we're gonna celebrate. If ever." He delivered his trademark smirk, eyes sparkling. 

Quistis touched Seifer's handsome face, as yet unscarred. "Come on. And don't even try the Oh-Geez-I'm-tired-maybe-I-should-just-crash-in-your-room line tonight." she grinned and Seifer pouted sarcastically.

"It's all good! We have an innocent relationship! Honest!" Seifer said, eyes wide and mock innocent.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Quistis rolled her eyes. "I know I promised I'd always be at your side if you called, but that's taking it too far! Not tonight, hon."

"Hmmph. We'd _really_ better go this time. Coast's clear, as far as I can see." Seifer kissed Quistis and then grabbed her hand, pulling her to the exit of the ballroom. "Later, babe," he said quietly as he slipped into his dorm-room five minutes later.

"Night, honey. Try to get _some_ sleep." Quistis said, laughing. "Instructor Aki'll really carry out all those threats if you fall asleep at the study panel once more."

Seifer blushed. "That was all your fault. Keepin' me awake."

"You kids still up?" Headmaster Cid was patrolling the corridor.

"Been to the Training Centre," said Seifer, trying to keep a straight face.

"Then where are your shoes, might I inquire?" Cid asked.

__

Shit! "In the dorm, sir. Just came out to say goodnight to Quisty," Seifer lied.

"Yeah, mine too. Well, see ya, Seify." Quistis said hurriedly, and rushed into her room.

"Well, I'll be going too, Headmaster. Goodnight." said Seifer, retreating into the safety of his room.

"Headmaster Cid!" It was Xu, a SeeD. "There are lights on in the ballroom, the stereo's been used and there are two pairs of boots on the floor!"

"It's alright, Xu. I think I have a good idea whose shoes they are. Don't worry about it. I'll deal with it later. You get yourself off to sleep." 

Xu saluted and dashed off. "Yes, sir!"

"I don't know why they were down there, or what they were doing, but I don't really want to," thought Cid, smiling. "Best forget about it. Let them have their fun for now. It may not last forever…"

*~Red Bean by Faye Wong~* 

Lyrics by Lin Xi

Haven't really experienced   
The season of falling snow   
If we'd shivered together   
We'd understand   
The meaning of tenderness 

Haven't walked hand in hand with you   
Along the deserted sand dunes   
Perhaps after that   
We'd learn   
To treasure eternity 

There are times, there are times   
I believe that everything has an end   
There's a time for reunions and separations  
There's nothing that lasts without end 

But there are times   
I'd rather choose to retain (love) and not let go   
Until we've seen all the scenes   
Perhaps you'd accompany me   
To watch the endless flowing waters 

Haven't cooked the red beans   
Till they become a yearning wound for you   
And by sharing it   
We'd understand   
The painful sorrow of missing each other 

Haven't really experienced   
The tenderness of kissing when awake   
Perhaps it's being by my side   
That you pursue   
The lonely freedom

*~End~*

Well? I don't know how well this turned out, cause I ain't good at the slushy stuff. I dunno whether to continue this. Review, and let me know, 'kay? *^_^*

©Louise Johnson ²°°¹

Red Bean ©Faye Wong

Final Fantasy VIII, and everything that goes with it, ©Squaresoft.


End file.
